The Betrayal
by AnimeJanice
Summary: What happens when one of your best friends destroys the whole friendship thing? Read to find out Helia Stella Bloom Flora Brandon


After arriving on Earth, the Winx girls were about to unfold a secret that would lead to there friendship falling apart. It all started when Flora was feeling the urge to have sex with Helia but he would not do that because he wanted to wait until they get married, but she didn't wanted to wait that long for that so she asked one of the closes guy she knows.

It all started after arriving on earth and getting there new business started, later that night they wanted to go out to the nearest club for a night of fun after a longs day work. Flora approched Helia in private and asked him the same question again, " Are you sure you don't want to screw around tonight?".

"I told you Flora, not until we are married" replied Helia and left her to join the others for the club, she stayed behind at the shop.

"Fine! Be that way!" she yelled, as she slam the door to the back room where they were at.

They all left the shop and the others knew that Helia and Flora were having problems and just didn't wanted to get involved. Even Bloom didn't wanted to get involved, but as a good friend she legged behind to try and call her from her cell.

"Hello, Flora" said Bloom

"Hi..." replied Flora

"Are you sure that you don't want to join us?" asked Bloom, then Sky joined her.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone, see you in the morning" said Flora then she hung up.

Bloom didn't wanted to worry about her, but as a friend she did. She then remember that Brandon was on his way to met them at the club and she got an idea. She asked Sky to dial the number to his cell and once she got through, "Hi Brandon it's me Bloom, I was wondering if you can do me a favor? Can you check up on Flora for us? Maybe you can walk her to the club"

"Sure, I am 2 blocks from there, I'll check" said Brandon, then after there conversation ended he hung up and started to walk towards the shop.

The others arrived at the club and once they got in, they saw Stella was already there. Stella notice that Brandon wasn't there yet, she started to get worried but the she asked Bloom.

"Hey Bloom have you seen Brandon? He isn't here yet!" she Stella

"Oh I asked him if he can go check up on Flora for me" said Bloom, as she was slowing dancing to the music.

"What! I was hoping we would go somewhere tonight" said Stella, so she waited and waited.

Until 20 and 30 minutes went by, and still no sign of both of them. Stella was getting annoyed and waiting there just made it worst, she decided to go see what was keeping them. Without the others knowing she slip out of the club and started her journey to the shop, while walking she heard footsteps behind her and she look back there stood Helia.

"Are you going to check up on them?" asked Helia

"Yes, if you must know! And Brandon won't even pick up his cell!" said Stella as she started walking.

After a intense moment, she finally said something to him. "Are you two having problems?"

"I think so, I think it's mostly her that I am having trouble with" said Helia

"Why is it her fault?" said Stella

"Well for the past few weeks all she has been hinting me on was about sex" he said

"What!? Sex! Oh man that must he tough!" she said

"Yeah but everytime I said not until we are married she gets all pissy on me" said Helia

Finally the reach the shop, and the lights seem to be off, but Stella open the door anyway. Once inside there seem to be no sign of them anywhere, but the light to the backroom was on. Both Stella and Helia were going to be shock for the rest of there life after seeing what was behind the door, Stella grab the door handle and open it.

"Brandon what is taking...you OMG!!" Yelled Stella, as she saw something that would be with her.

She saw both Flora and Brandon in bed together, and Helia also saw. Both of the tryed to cover up but the damange was already there, Stella ran out crying.

"Brandon...Flora....how could you!" he yelled, as he ran after Stella.

"Oh no no no! Stella!!" yelled Brandon, as he tryed to get his pants on.

"Oh what have I done?" said Flora as she started to cry.

Outside Stella was hysterical, sobbing uncontrollable and Helia was tying to calm her down. He also started to cry, they both held eachother in the alley. Until they saw Bloom and the others, they saw them also.

"Stella? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, as Stella came to her.

"Helia what's going on?" ask Sky

"We...we both caught Flora and Brandon together...in bed" said Helia as he was trying to hold back his tears.

"What? Omg! Are you alright?" asked Musa, as she put her hand on his back to comfront him.

Then they saw Brandon coming and they all gave him a shameful look, and when Stella saw him she began to cry even more and yelling out "I don't want to see his face!!".

"Stella please! I don't...I don't know what to say! She seduce me!" he yelled out.

"Brandon...just go" said Skye, then he looked away.

"But I..."Brandon tryed to explain but the shameful and angry look made him feel dirty.

Then Flora came out, and also tryed to talk to Helia but he wouln't look.

"Please Helia, let me explain! Please" she bagged and started to cry, but even her friends didn't wanted to look her straight in the eye.

"Come one Stella I'll take you home" said Bloom, "And Flora you can find somewhere esle to stay".

Then Bloom and the others started to walk home, leaving Brandon and Flora behined in the dark.

End of Chapter One

By AnimeJanice 2009


End file.
